


Lonesome Festival

by HW_MITYO



Series: Amamatsu One-shot Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First fluff!!, It's a rare ship, Pls don't hate me for doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: It was another anniversary of Hope's Peak Academy, and they decided to hold another school festival. The class of 79th decided to explore the festival in their own ways, leaving the class representative Kaede Akamatsu to spend the night at the festival alone, or so she thought.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Amamatsu fanfics in this world. I have no idea why a lot of people hate this ship? It's so cute in my opinion. I'm fine with Saihara/Kaede as well, and the other ships Kaede and Amami are in but Amamatsu is my OTP! 
> 
> Since there aren't enough fanfics for the both of them, i decided to make my first romantic fanfic! So please if my grammar, spelling or punctuation are wrong, I deeply apologize.

It was one of the times where Hope’s peak Academy decides to throw in a festival where every student, staff and such celebrate for the school’s anniversary. The wind blew smoothly for the feeling wasn’t at all hot nor cold. Every student, from the reserve to the main course spends their time having fun, seeing the sights or even pass the time with their fellow loved ones.

One such student decides to walk around the garden of the campus and enjoy the beautiful scenery of Hope’s peak and how the staff, students, and such spent their times decorating the environment. The lights were shining ever so brightly as well at confetti paper scattered around the floor, numerous students walked by her having the time of their lives.

Though Kaede must admit that she was feeling a bit lonely for this festival, the others have already gone to do stuff they would enjoy, Saihara was dragged by Momota, Kiibo and Ouma to one of the plays in the school theatre. Maki as well as Shirogane decided to join Tenko, Himiko and Yumeno as they explore the reserve course building and what did they contribute for the festival. Hoshi, Gonta, Toujou and Shinguuji went to their own separate ways as well as she to enjoy the beauty of the school festival.

“Wonderful, isn’t it Akamatsu-san?” a familiar voice called out. Kaede turned around to see the question had come from one of her classmates. It was Amami Rantarou, the Ultimate ???, he still seems rather suspicious to the other classmates due to his talent being completely unknown, but to Kaede. She doesn’t care whatever talent Rantarou has, all that matters is that their friends and she’s okay with it.

“Yeah, it’s truly amazing” Kaede replied “I can’t believe a lot of students put in so much effort for the festival”

Amami chuckled and replied “Well they are super high schoolers Akamatsu-san, makes me wondr what would I contribute if I knew my talent. So anyway, why are you doing here all alone?”

“Well, the others have gone somewhere without me. So I decided to see some great views here” Kaede replied, giving a nervous chuckle to the amnesiac.

“Sweet, so I guess you and I will have to keep each other’s company then” Amami said with a cheerful tone in his voice “I have nothing else to do anyways”

“Really? Ok then, let’s make this the best experience here at the school festival!” Kaede said with determination, pumping both her fist in the air.

Amami chuckled “Akamatsu-san, you’re charisma is very admiring”

Kaede had no idea why those words were enough to make her cheeks warm, maybe it was because the weather is apparently cool today? No matter, today she would spend the festival with Amami and to be honest, she feels relieve that Amami wasn’t feeling abandoned by the others.

The two friends arrived at the main circle of the festival and their anticipation for the beauty the awaited them had not been diminished once they arrived. In fact they were amazed at the sight of a breathtakingly scenery that surrounded them. From bright coloured trees ornamented with golden wired lights and start lights that hung from every building in the campus that blinked on and off in their own pattern. Stalls surrounded the area selling mouth-watering foods that can only been made by students or staff with extreme culinary abilities.

As both were admiring the scenery in around them, Kaede took Amami’s arm and began to drag him on to one of the cotton candy booths. Ruruka Ando along with her boyfriend gave a warm welcome to their customer as Kaede asked for two treats.

As Ruruka took her order, Amami gazed around the area and realized that there were a lot of couples walking around this area. The thought of people thinking that he and Kaede were dating made his cheeks burn a little bit, he continues to watch as some couples walked past them, a few kids playing around as well as group of friends having fun and having their own conversation, Amami paid no attention to Kaede who had just received her order and was looking at the people as well, more specifically the group of friends’ that came by. But unlike Amami who smiled happily as he watched, Kaede could only sigh with heavy thoughts as she looked on. The group of friends that were having fun were one of the senior classes Kaede knows, the happiness surrounding them made her feel a bit jealous, hoping that her class were close like that as well.

The two however didn’t notice a certain someone running past them and was being chased by the head security guard of the school. Leon and Mondo easily dodged Kaede and Amami but Juzo wasn’t very lucky as he bumped into them unexpectedly. The small collision and the perfectly good waste of cotton candy stuck to her school uniform was enough to bring Kaede back to reality, and was now holding her head from the sudden pain.

“Watch it” Juzo Sakakura said annoyingly and looked at the two ne’er do wells that got away. The security guard stood up and gets ready to chase them without even looking at the damage he’d done. It wasn’t long before Amami grabbed Juzo’s arm and angrily confronts him “Hey, Instead of just walking away, why don’t you come back here and apologize to her like a true man would”

Juzo stopped in his tracks and delivered a fist full of pain towards Amami’s chest, being a former Ultimate boxer, Juzo’s punch was enough for Amami to fall down and groan in pain. Kaede, who was caught up with everything that happened immediately ran to Amami’s side “Are you alright Amami-kun?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. They really should hire new security here” Amami said and smirked “I’m not even sure I was beaten by a man, that punch was a bit girly” he joked.

“Don’t joke around, you’re hurt!”

“I said I’m fine Akamatsu-san, I always stood up to bullies whenever my sisters feel in danger” he confessed and gave a warm smile to Kaede as the pianist helped him stood up “I’m sorry you had to go see all of that”

“Not it’s fine! You’re always so calm and collected when facing these types of conflicts” Kaede said “Don’t worry about him Amami-kun, you’re much better than he was”

Amami chuckled “Your good with words Akamatsu-san, you know just what to say to us. Now I see why everyone really admires you because you know just what to do, you’re really a strong person”

“You may think I’m strong Amami-kun, that I can be strong because I support others and not even care what happens to me, but I’m just as weak as you” Kaede replied “To be honest, I’m scared of what will happen to all of us. I mean, we’re not the best class in Hope’s peak but I wish we were considered to be the closest to each other. Now, everyone is doing their own thing and I’m out here alone, waiting for them to come back so we can all have fun together again”

Amami smiled and wiped the small tear from Kaede’s eyes as he said “Don’t worry about us, no matter what happens after this. In the end, we would all still be together as a group. We’re friends Akamatsu-san so when you believe in us, make sure you know that we believe in you too okay”

The two friends walked around a bit more and found a nearby bench at the park and both sat down together, they sat in silence for what appeared to be forever until Amami broke it.

“You know, I enjoyed our date Akamatsu-san” Amami confessed.

Kaede blushed and gave a small smile “So you finally considered this as a date now?”

Amami chuckled “Well, after thinking about it. The others are having fun while the two of us are spending our time in the festival alone, but after we seen each other, felt like that I belonged in the group of friends for quite a while now, even if it’s just you”

“I feel the same way…” Kaede said with a warm smile.

“And even if next year the others will go do their own thing and we’re alone for the rest of the festival, at least we can be alone together” Amami said and placed an arm around Kaede’s.

Kaede blushed with his gesture and without hesitation, gave Amami a quick peck on his right cheek. “I’d very much love to do that too, with you”

“OH THERE THEY ARE!!!!”

Amami and Kaede looked behind them to see Tenko panting behind “We were all looking for the two of you!”

“What?” Kaede and Amami asked, both blushed when they both realized they were still so near to each other.

“Come on! That nasty man Ouma found a perfect spot for us to watch the fireworks together!”

“Together, you mean everyone’s there?”

“Yeah, Tenko was a bit worried that she and the others will have to find Akamatsu and Amami-kun separately but it turns out you guys are hanging out together” Tenko said.

Kaede gave a smile to Amami as the latter did the same.

“Yeah, guess we are” Amami said.

“Well hurry up, let’s get going!” Tenko said and led the way.

“Shall we go?” Amami said offering his hand to the Pianist.

“Let’s go together…” Kaede replied with a smile and took Amami’s hand.

For both Kaede and Amami, it was the best Festival in Hope’s Peak Academy for them. As they reached to where their classmates are, Kaede was happy to see everyone having fun and talking to each other as they await for the firewokrs.

Angie, Himiko and Tenko were having fun gossiping about something. Gonta and Shinguuji are happily helping Kirumi set up the picnic table, Hoshi and Shirogane took pictures of this memorable day, Maki, Kaito and Saihara are having fun talking while Iruma, Kiibo and Ouma are playing as they wait.

“So is this what you wanted?” Amami asked, standing beside the Pianist

“Nope, it’s better” Kaede confessed and grabbed Amami's hand.

And for that, the 79th class enjoyed another memorable day at the School festival.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you're an Amamatsu shipper, there is a Discord channel filled with very cool people who ship Amamatsu as well, check them out!! https://discordapp.com/channels/269537571661545472/269556295042990090


End file.
